


Rakk Ale

by MortalRemedy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Borderlands 2, Character Death, Depression, Drinking, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy
Summary: Mordecai is an absolute mess after Bloodwing is killed and Roland wants to prevent his best friend from drinking himself to death.





	

Mordecai looked at the bottle in his hand, glaring at its emptiness. No matter how much he drank it still wasn't enough. Nothing could take away the pain, could make him forget. He should have tried harder, fought harder to get his best friend back. If only he had kept a better eye on Bloodwing and not took the kidnapping as a pathetic attempt to get under his skin...

Mordecai slid off the top bunk, stopping to gain his balance before stumbling across the room to grab another bottle of rakk ale. He lost count on which one this would be. He didn't care, it still wouldn't be enough. He tried to shrug off the soldiers' hand as it wrapped around his wrist, turning to glare at Roland.

"I think you've had enough, soldier," Roland spoke, his voice soft as he moved to grasp at the bottle tightly clenched in Mordecai's hand. The sniper jerked his hand back.

"I just lost my best friend, amigo. I think I'm more than entitled to drink as much as I fucking want." 

"Well I'm not about to sit around and watch my best friend drink himself to death."

Mordecai's eyes remained narrowed as he watched the soldier.

What happened next was a blur. He remembered shoving Roland up against the wall, yelling at the soldier. The next minute he was in his back, laying in top of the war table as they tore at one another's clothes, their breath hot and heavy as their lips mapped out familiar skin. The sex was hot, rough and messy as the two moving seemlessly as a unit.

Mordecai clung to the soldier once the moment was over, whispering the same line over and over in the males' ear.

"Please don't leave me."


End file.
